The Microscopy and Imaging Resource (MISR) provides instrumentation, training and expert advice for investigators undertaking light and electron microscopy and image analysis of tumor cells. The MISR also provides a rich environment for interactive exchanges and referrals among Lombardi Cancer Center users. The resource supports investigators pursuing routine photomicroscopy and more advanced applications, including immuno-light and electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, microinjection, videomicroscopy and image analysis. Image analysis programs are available for many applications, including cell migration, invasion, angiogenesis and proliferation assays on cells and tissues, deconvolution and 3D rendering. The resource also supports cytogenetics and molecular cytogenetics approaches, with expert collaborations and services. Weekly or bimonthly training sessions and open house forums are held for users to enhance their expertise in microscopy and provide opportunities to discuss the interpretation of images. Web-based information and instrument signup calenders enhance use of the shared resource. The MISR provides access to eight major microscope workstations, one stand-alone image analysis workstation, and accessory equipment. The resource also is supported by seven computers. Since the last submission, use of this resource was increasd more than five fold, and there has been a dramatic increase in available equipment and services provided. In 2001, in response to recommendations of the center's External Scientific Advisory Committee, cytogenetics services were added under the direction of Dr. Jan Blancato.